Big Apple to Mid West
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Join the turtles and April as they spend time at Yelick Manor in the state of Nebraska. New friends, new experiences, and the turtles very first time in high school. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT I do own all the OC's.
1. To The Mid West

**_I have some very exciting news to share. This is diaryofhannah's 20th story so that's cool. I have been working on this story for a really long time and I really hope you like is. Also if you don't read this and one of my other story's that just ended called The 5th Turtle you will not be able to read the Christmas special that I am working on so read this and The 5th Turtle of you will not understand the Christmas story I'm writing. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

The turtles and April kneeled in a row in front of Splinter in the Dojo. "My students I am afraid that it is too dangerous for you to remain in New Your for the time being," said Splinter. Leo was about to say something but Splinter continued, " I am sending you five to live with one of my old friends granddaughter and attended school with her you leave after you are all packed," said Splinter.

"But Sensei what about you?" asked Leo.

"I will remain here and alert you our enemy shows any sign of knowing your whereabouts'" said Splinter.

"Then I guess we will go and pack come on guys," said Leo. They all left and went to their rooms to get their sleeping bags, pillows, and pack their stuff in duffel bags one each.

* * *

The turtles and April where lined up outside the lair Splinter in front of them and the Shellraizer behind them. "Are you all packed?" asked Splinter.

"Hai Sensei," they responded in unison.

"Remember your manors," said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei," they replied.

"Be blessing not a burden," said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei," they replied.

"Good luck my students," said Splinter.

"We'll call you when we get their," said Leo as they all group hugged.

"Good luck," Splinter whispered as he watched his sons and April get into the Shellraizer. They waved as the doors slid closed. The turtles and April didn't look at each other as they all got into their seats because they where all tearing up. Leo started the Shellraizer. They all watched the outside monitors at the lair and their old lives faded into the distance. Leo put the Shellraizer in auto pilot and turned around.

"Will we ever see father again?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know Mikey but we can still talk to him on the phone and we can also see him on the security cameras it'll be like we never left," said Leo.

"I will still miss him," said Mikey sadly a tear running down his face.

"Don't cry Mikey if you cry I'm gonna cry and its gonna be a big mess," said Donnie making Mikey giggle a little bit, "Plus we get to go to school wont that be fun?" asked Donnie.

"And we get to hang out with a new person," said April.

"Great now we have two girls that have to like us," said Raph.

"Well liking me isn't really that hard," said Mikey.

"Liking me is going to be impossible because I'm going to make her hate me," said Raph.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Because I don't want to be a part of a state of a bunch of corn shuckers," said Raph.

"Well at least you have a reason," said Donnie.

"Come one guys lets get to sleep," said Leo. They all got into their sleeping bags that were on the floor. They tried to sleep for a while but soon everyone gave up and started doing something quietly. Mikey was reading a comic book, Donnie and April were watching Tim Hawkins videos on youtube Donnie was watching over Aprils shoulder them both laughing, Raph was coxing Spike through motion sickness, and Leo was doing something on his phone.

"Dude what are you doing you haven't put your phone down for like three hours," said Mikey as Leo's phone screen lit up his face.

"That depends on what you can prove," said Leo.

"Well what ever you doing responds every 4 seconds," said Raph.

"Actually its every 3.48 seconds," said Leo as everyone gave him a weird look. "On average," said Leo.

"Are you on that fan fiction website?" asked April.

"Are you kidding? It can take a few days before something new is posted," said Mikey.

"He's still upset about the end of his favorite story, Which is Which by diaryofhannah they are his favorite fanfic authors," said Donnie.

"Aren't they just one person?" asked April.

"Haven't you read their Bio.? Their three different girls all names Hannah and they all have code names," said Mikey.

"Is Hannah their real names?" asked Raph.

"Of course why would they lie to me?" asked Mikey.

"Why would they say their real names on the internet?" asked Leo.

"Touché," said Mikey and with that everyone went back to what they where doing before. Raph looked over onto Leo's phone.

_Leo: Wow Karai 3 hours and 46 minutes is how long it took my brothers and April to realize I was doing something not Space Heroes related._

_Karai: We were talking about Space Heroes._

_Leo: True._

No one could sleep so they all were half asleep when you got to Yelick Manor. No one even remembered much about getting their.

* * *

Leo was the first to wake up. Leo got up and looked around the room. Leo was on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, Raph and Mikey where on the water bed, and Donnie was on the couch behind it was a window overlooking a pool their was a T.V. and next to it their bags where piled on the floor. The walls where painted white and their was three doors in the corner of the room. Their was light coming from underneath one of the doors which Leo guessed was the hallway. Leo walked to the door, opened it, and walked into a little sitting area with; a chair, a couch, a coffee table, a T.V., three doors, and two stairways going down. Leo went down the stairway closest to him. The stairway led to another living room with; two chairs, a couch, two glass tables, a fire place, and a T.V.. The room led into a kitchen and another larger room. The kitchen had; a dining table, a stove, cupboards, two ovens, a microwave, a refrigerator, and a island. Leo noticed a girl a little younger than him sat at the island writing in a notebook. She had; brown hair half way down her back, black rectangular glasses in front of her cool gray eyes, a black Phineas and Ferb shirt, jeans, and red high top.

"Hey you must be the granddaughter of Mr. Yelick," said Leo. The girl looked at Leo and nodded. "What's your name?" asked Leo.

"Tay-toi," said the girl.

"I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo," said Leo and he and Tay-toi shook hands. "Do you have a room that's kinda empty that I could meditate in?" asked Leo.

"Yeah," said Tay-toi getting up and going down a stairway beside a door Leo didn't even notice. Leo followed Tay-toi past; a small bar/living room, a room with a pool table. another with a ping pong table. They arrived at a room with; glass double doors, two other doors, a few windows showing that to room was half under ground, and a wall of mirrors.

"Thanks," said Leo. Tay-toi nodded and left.

* * *

Tay-toi was sitting on the living room couch when Donnie came downstairs. "Uh hi," said Donnie.

"Hello," said Tay-toi looking up from her notebook.

"I'm Donnie," said Donnie.

"I'm Tay-toi," said Tay-toi.

"Tay-toi like French for shut-up?" asked Donnie trying not to laugh.

"No that's spelled T-A-I-S my name is spelled T-A-Y" Tay-toi explained.

"Oh that makes sense, so how old are you?" asked Donnie.

"I'm 14, how old are you?" asked Tay-toi.

"My brothers and I are 15 and April is 16," said Donnie, "Hey do you by any chance have something that needs fixing?" asked Donnie.

"Um theirs a car vacuum connected to the garage wall that doesn't work very well," said Tay-toi.

"And where would the garage be?" asked Donnie. Tay-toi got up and Donnie followed her through a door way that Donnie didn't notice their was also a stairway next to it. In the hall way their was six doors, cupboards, a counter, and another microwave.

"Dining and Ballroom, food storage, laundry room, bathroom, garage, and closet," said Tay-toi pointing to each of the doors.

"Uh thanks," said Donnie going to the garage turning on the light and going down the three steps.

"One, two, three," Tay-toi counted.

"What do you need three cars for you cant drive," said Donnie. Tay-toi laughed and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Tay-toi was siting on the floor behind the island writing in her notebook. Mikey came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen right past Tay-toi. "Hi,"said Tay-toi. Mikey whipped out his nun-chucks and got into a fighting pose.

"Whose their?" asked Mikey.

"I'm Tay-toi," said Tay-toi standing up.

"Oh I'm Michalangelo but everyone calls me Mikey," said Mikey putting away his nun-chucks, "Hey have you seen my brothers and April I have only seen Raph," said Mikey.

"Leo is down stairs meditating, Donnie is in the garage, and April is still asleep in the girls room," said Tay-toi.

"Oh good now I have time to make lunch," said Mikey, "You might want to go and get April up now she always takes forever to get ready," said Mikey. Tay-toi nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

Tay-toi walked into the girls room. Their was two bunk beds on opposite walls, a mirror and sink area with doors on ether side of it, and a window overlooking the pool with a weeping willow partially obstructing the view. April was asleep on the bottom of one of the bunks. "Hey April," said Tay-toi.

"What Taylor Amithist?" asked April.

"Mikey is making lunch so you better get ready," said Tay-toi.

"Thank you," said April getting up.

"Your welcome and you can call me Tay-toi," said Tay-toi.

"I'll do," said April as Tay-toi left.

* * *

Tay-toi helped Mikey put the sandwiched and chips with dip on the table. "I'll get Leo and Donnie you can go and get Raph and April," said Mikey.

"Okay sure," said Tay-toi going upstairs. Tay-to knocked on the door to the girl's room. "April time for lunch," said Tay-toi.

"Thanks Tay-toi, said April opening the door, closing the door behind her, and heading downstairs.

Tay-toi went to the door to the boy's room and knocked. No response. "Uh Raph time for lunch," said Tay-toi. No response. Tay-toi slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Raph was fast asleep on the water bed. "Raph," said Tay-toi loudly. No response. Tay-toi poked Raph on the head. No response. Tay-toi took the pillow out fro underneath Raph's head really fast. No response. Tay-toi got one last idea, she climbed onto the bed and started jumping on it. Raph woke upan tackled Tay-toi to the ground. "Good Morning sunshine," Tay-toi joked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Raph.

"I'm Tay-toi and Mikey wanted me to tell you its time for lunch," said Tay-toi.

"Your Mr. Yelick's granddaughter?" asked Raph.

"Yeah and your kinda crushing me," said Tay-toi.

"Well I don't like people especially little corn shuckers," said Raph getting off of Tay-toi.

"Yeah Mikey told me about how your going to try to get me to hate you," said Tay-toi.

"Yeah well I'm going to do it," said Raph turning around.

"Challenge excepted," said Tay-toi getting up and passing Raph.

* * *

The turtles, April, and Tay-toi sat around the dinning room table eating their lunch. "So Tay-toi when is our first day of school?" asked Mikey.

"Tomorrow," said Tay-toi. Mikey and Donnie cheered, Leo's eyes got wide, Raph started chocking on his food.

"Here we go," said April.

* * *

**_So I really hope you guys liked this I am going to be posting every two weeks but sometimes I will post early. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	2. First Day of School

**_So it's the first day of school...let's see how this goes._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Tay-toi go up early the next morning and Made Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and all got in to one of the three Yelick cars. They decided to use the dark red van that seated seven. Leo drove, Tay-toi sat in the passenger seat to help him with directions, Donnie, and April sat in the two middle seats, and Raph and Mikey sat in the back.

"Wait how come Leo can drive?" asked Raph.

"The DMV let Leo have special driving privileges because he's the oldest living at Yelick Manor for the time being," said Tay-toi.

* * *

They arrived at the school with their lunches. (They didn't need anything except that and a pencil for the first day). "Any one else feel like their going to throw up?" asked Mikey.

* * *

They entered through the lunchroom that had tables benches and a stage. They passes the freshman and sophomore lockers and entered homeroom which was also the science room. Their were 26 students in the freshmen class. "How many students got to this school?" asked Raph.

"From K-12 their are 167 students," said Tay-toi.

"Well you just have all the answers," said Raph.

"Its impossible for one person to know everything," said Tay-toi. As the teacher gave the boy sitting in front of them his schedule.

"And I'm last," said the boy.

"Actually she is," said the teacher giving Tay-toi her schedule. The boy turned around and glared at Tay-toi.

"Dolton, I'm normally last my last name is Worm," said the boy, he had shaggy brown hairs and eyes.

"Tay-toi, My last name is Yelick," said Tay-toi. The boy nodded as the bell rang.

* * *

Half the class stayed in science and the other went to math. The turtles, April, and Tay-toi were in math with the other Algebra 1 students. Their teacher was in his early 30's, tall, bald, with wire glasses in front of hazel eyes. The first thing the teacher did we give them assigned seats. Donnie and Leo sat in the very front, April sat behind Donnie, Tay-toi was behind April, Raph was behind Tay-toi, and Mikey was next to Raph. For the rest of the class the students asked the teacher questions they found out that Mr. Degner liked Phineas and Ferb which Mikey and Tay-toi both liked.

* * *

Their Bible teacher was the superintendent Dr. Fordyce, he had gray hair and blue eyes. In Bible they got work books and a packet with all the verses they will need to memorize that year.

* * *

In geography they had the same seats that they had in math. Their teacher Miss. Smagazc had blue eyes and short gray hair. Their teacher gave them each a text book and gave them a little rant about how they need to keep the fringes (The things on notebook paper when you take it out of a spiral notebook) off the floor and their assignments.

* * *

In Spanish they where waiting for class to start when a boy with short brown hair and eyes. "You where baptized last week," said the boy.

"Um...yeah," said Tay-toi kinda freaked out.

"I was their my friend Cory was also baptized," said the stocker boy.

"Oh okay," said Tay-toi.

"Whose Cory?" asked Mikey.

"My friend from church," said Tay-toi.

"I'm Nathan," said Nathan.

"I'm Mikey, this is Tay-toi but you probably already knew that, that's Raph, Leo, Donnie, and April," said Mikey pointing out everyone who waved when their names where mentioned. The bell rand and class started. The teacher Señor Hamilton, tall, has white hair and brown eyes, had them draw pictures of something they liked.

Tay-toi, drew a notebook and wrote on it 'I write I don't draw'.

Mikey, drew some video game controllers.

Raph, drew a punching bag.

Leo, drew some Space Heroes stuff.

Donnie, drew some building supplies.

April, drew some books.

Nathan, drew a Lego character being stabbed through the chest with a light saber. Tay-toi looked at what Nathan drew and laughed.

* * *

In science the class split up again and the Geometry students went to math. Their science teacher Mr. Schmidt had silvery gray hair and blue eyes, and happened to be the father of one of the freshmen her name was Maddie.

* * *

At lunch a girl with blond hair and green eyes sat with them. Her name was Rebecca and Tay-toi knew her so they talked with her.

* * *

In English they had Mrs. Smagacz just like in geography. She passed out textbooks and gave them a reading assignment for Friday.

* * *

In Choir the teacher Mr. Nilus had them say their, name, favorite food, and something they liked to talk about.

Tay-toi, grilled cheese and tomato soup, Phineas and Ferb.

Mikey, pizza, video games.

Raph, pizza, we wont talk at all.

Leo, pizza, Space Heroes.

Donnie, pizza, inventing stuff.

April, anything but pizza, books.

* * *

For the last hour of the day the girls and boys split up. On Mondays, Thursdays, and alternating Wednesdays the girls went to health and the boys go to gym. they had choir when it was a girls health day and on a boys health day they had study hall instead or choir.

* * *

After school the turtles, April, and Tay-toi all met at Tay-toi's locker because it was around the corner from all the others they joked about how the fire extinguisher is her only locker neighbor.

* * *

The turtles, April, and Tay-toi got hope went to their rooms and crashed. When dinner time came around they all just ordered pizza and watched Duck Dynasty.

* * *

**_So perfect first day of school right? Well not perfect but pretty awesome. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Safe and Sound

**_Tay-toi: Hey so yeah we're back._**

**_Nathan: Why did you want to try this?_**

**_Rebecca: You mean the OC's Talking before the story starts?_**

**_Nathan: Yeah._**

**_Tay-toi: Be quiet and stop questioning my motives I could kill you off at any second._**

**_Nathan: What's corn shucking mean?_**

**_Tay-toi: When you take the green leaves off corn._**

**_Rebecca: City boy._**

**_Tay-toi: I know right._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Tay-toi got up the next morning and drove to school. "Hey guys," said Mikey.

"What Mikey?" asked Leo.

"Why aren't people freaked out by us?" asked Mikey.

"Nebraskans are crazy nothing surprises us," said Tay-toi.

"And your all a bunch of corn shuckers," said Raphael.

"I've shucked an ear or two in my day but were not all corn shuckers," said Tay-toi.

"Whatever," said Raph.

* * *

At school in home room Mr. Schmidt apologized because he forgot to have them say the pledges the day before.

They said the American Pledge:

_I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America,_

_and to the Republic for which it stands,_

_one Nation under God,_

_indivisible,_

_with liberty and justice for all._

The Christian Pledge:

_I pledge allegiance to the Christian Flag and,_

_to the Savior for whose Kingdom it stands._

_One Savior,_

_crucified,_

_risen,_

_and coming again with life and liberty to all who believe._

And the Bible Pledge:

_I pledge to the Bible God's Holy word,_

_I will take it as a lamp unto my feet,_

_and a light unto my path,_

_I will hide it's words in my heart that I may not sin against God._

* * *

In Math Mr. Degner passed the text books and informed them that tomorrow they will be taking a test to see how well they are in math. Donnie was excited, Raph and Mikey groaned and Leo, April, and Tay-toi were indifferent.

* * *

In Bible study's they did a page in their workbook and worked on their memory verse.

* * *

In Geography they were assigned to read a section and do questions for it. then Ms. Smagacz talked to them about random Geography stuff.

* * *

In Spanish Señor randomly chose one of their drawings from the day before and asked the people who drew them, what their name is, how old they where, how they were today, and what they like, in Spanish and they had to respond in Spanish.

* * *

In Science Mr. Schmidt tried to teach about the scientific method but kept getting side tracked by Mikey and an African American boy named Mikal asking random questions.

* * *

"Mikey why did you keep distracting Mr. Schmidt?" asked Donnie angrily at lunch.

"Hey Mikal helped," said Mikey.

"He has his own brother to scold him," said Donnie.

"I really don't care," said Berry, Mikal's twin brother said.

"Hey we're going to watch a video about the information tomorrow," said Leo.

"Donnie, you never learned the scientific method?" asked Tay-toi.

"No," said Donnie.

"Weird I learned it in like the 3rd grade," said Tay-toi. The rest of lunch was eaten in awkward silence.

* * *

In English they learned about prefixes and other random things that popped into Ms. Smagacz head.

* * *

In study hall everyone was talking quietly about the reading assignment which was a short story that was a mystery. Nathan kept kicking Tay-toi in the leg trying to make her mad.

* * *

April and Tay-toi went to gym while the boys went to health. Ms. Nillin told them they would need proper gym cloths and then for the rest of class they played on the playground out side.

* * *

After school Leo and Mikey sat in the front Raph and Tay-toi in the middle and April and Donnie in the back. Rap looked at Tay-toi and kicked her leg. "Why you gotta go their man?" asked Tay-toi.

"Because it bugs you," said Raph.

"Not cool bro.," said Tay-toi. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

For dinner they ate cheese Quesada's with salsa. "So Tay-toi why do you live here alone?" asked Mikey.

"I'm the oldest grandchild and our family goes through grade school at public school living with our parents then for high school we live here on our own," said Tay-toi.

"What about after high school?" asked April.

"Its still my sister cousin and I's house to live in," said Tay-toi.

"Do you ever see your family?" asked Leo.

"Yeah this is where my cousins come for holiday and we go to other family for other holidays," said Tay-toi.

"So you lived here alone all summer?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah I visited my family often," said Tay-toi.

"But isn't it bad to not have your parents?" asked Donnie.

"Just because you don't live with someone and aren't around them all the time doesn't mean you love them any less it just makes seeing each other more special," said Tay-toi.

"But isn't it dangerous living alone at this age?" asked Raph.

"No we have a security system that protects all people not identified as a threat," said Tay-toi.

"What is a threat enters the house?" asked Leo.

"The security system calls the cops and a gas that knocked people out is released through the vents," said Tay-toi.

"So we wouldn't get hurt?" asked Mikey.

"Nope its just like falling asleep and then waking up a little later," said Tay-toi.

* * *

They all went to bed after dinner and slept peacefully knowing they were safe. And even if they weren't they would be out of danger quickly.

* * *

**_Tay-toi: Just to tell you I really do live with my family I'm just writing the story this way to make the turtles and April more comfortable with being away from home and Master Splinter._**

**_Rebecca: Why want I in this one?_**

**_Nathan: Because you didn't do anything interesting that day._**

**_Rebecca: And you did?_**

**_Nathan: You will see later on._**


	4. Wonderful Wednesdays

**_Nathan: Wait we have to do this again._**

**_Tay-toi: As much as I hate writing in this format I think its cool._**

**_Rebecca: I think its cool._**

**_Nathan: No one cares what you think._**

**_Tay-toi: No Nathan we've been over this Rebecca and I are more important because we are cuter._**

**_Nathan: Who said you girls where cuter than me?_**

**_Tay-toi: Nathan I'm freaking adorable and you know it._**

**_Rebecca: And I'm adorkable._**

**_Nathan: But everyone thinks Taythan is cute._**

**_(Taythan is Tay-toi and Nathan and I don't ship it)_**

**_Tay-toi: Its only cute because I'm in it._**

**_Nathan: Sure._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Tay-toi sat at the kitchen table eating eggs and dippy toast. (Sunny side up eggs that you dip toast in the runny yoke). "Leo can you drive me somewhere at 5:00 today?" asked Tay-toi.

"Where?" asked Leo.

"To the church," said Tay-toi.

"Why?" asked April.

"Because I'm a Awana Sparks leader on Wednesday nights," said Tay-toi.

"So you take care of little kids while they play games and listen to a teacher?" asked Donnie.

"Yep," said Tay-toi.

"Do you hang out with them to make yourself feel taller?" asked Raph.

"No I've been their leader since they where in kindergarden and this is my 3rd year being their leader," said Tay-toi.

"I want to go hang out with a bunch of 2nd graders," said Mikey.

"I'll drive you both their," said Leo.

"Thank you," said Tay-toi as Mikey cheered.

* * *

In Homeroom Mr. Schmidt went over school safety regulations and procedures.

* * *

In Math they took a test and everyone was confident they did pretty well.

* * *

Since it was Wednesday the whole high school had Bible Studies in the Cafeteria and Dr. Fordyce went through their memory verse and what it meant. They also sang a few songs together and had the lyrics up on the screen behind the stage. The transitions for the slides wasn't very fluid and was at awkward times.

* * *

In Geography they talked about Latitude and Longitude.

* * *

In Spanish they did what they did the day before. (They do this for a while).

* * *

In Science they watched a musical about the Scientific Method.

* * *

At lunch everyone ate in silence contemplating what they just watched.

* * *

In English they read their short story.

* * *

In Choir they went over rules.

Rule #1 Mr. Nilus is never wrong.

Rule #2 If Mr. Nilus is wrong see rule #1.

* * *

In Health the girls took a test on the notes they took on Monday.

* * *

After school they went home, ate some Velveeta Shells and Cheese (Mac'n'cheese), and Leo drove Mikey and Tay-toi to church.

Mikey sat with the little kids and drew on coloring pages with them, they watched a 'What's in the Bible?' video in chapel, and in gym they played doge ball.

Leo came and picked them up and they all went home.

* * *

**_Tay-toi: I may or may not have just eaten a jar of peanut butter._**

**_Nathan: She did I watched._**

**_Rebecca: Who are you talking to._**

**_Nathan: My imaginary friend._**

**_Tay-toi: Because you don't spend enough time talking to him in study hall._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
